TheStoryThatShallNotBeNamed
by YouSuckAtWriting
Summary: He was perfect for him. In his eyes, he never did anything wrong. Although ignored, and misunderstood, they could never be. Even if it was the only thing he ever truly wanted; he quickly learned that a Half-Blood Prince couldn't have everything after all


**Authors note: I love them so much! Why did it have to end like it did? WHY? I blame Harry Potter's mom! Snape and Voldemort were meant to be together forever and rule the world side by side! It's a glorious dream that was meant to become reality! They are the essence of perfection. Their babies would be amazing and the best contribution to Voldemort's new world ever. ...eeeevarrr. **

* * *

><p><strong>The-Story-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named <strong>

I want him.

I want him so bad.

Oh god, you should've seen Lord Voldemort today. He was wearing those black robes that so carelessly flow in the breeze. When he was walking through the forbidden forest, like some kind of wild beast, it just sent my nerves aflame. From the top of his smooth, bald head to the tips of his untrimmed toes, I just find every part of him appealing.

I, Serverus Snape, will follow my Lord until the end! Only in my wildest fanatasies could I be lucky enough for him to just glance in my direction. I would do anything for him - and I mean _anything_.

Serverus Snape-Voldemort; it would seem to have a nice ring to it. He just has so much power! I would take great pride in being his bitch! He strikes fear into the hearts of those who dare speak his name, and God, what a turn on! I wish to be violated by him and have my dignity ripped from under me. Only he occupies my thoughts and my day dreams.

Joining his pack of Death-Eaters was the best idea I have ever had. At first I had only joined out of fear. I did not wish to be killed - that silly little crush I had on Harry Potter's mom was the only thing that kept me going. I was always hoping that she would drop that Muggle shit she picked up and come back to me. But once I joined Voldemort in his path of destruction, I knew I had made a mistake. Voldemort is, and always will be, the only way to go. Harry Potter's mom was a fool and unfit for me.

Everyone must follow, or else everyone will fall. I, Lord Snape-Voldemort, will happily assist my love in his quest to cleanse the Wizard race of all the mudbloods... even though he and I is one. I'll make an exception for us and only us because we are the best!

We will be the infamous couple, killing all and leaving no mudblood standing (he and I will be the only ones left). And fuck Bellatrix. I know damn well that she has a thing for my man. But I'll bitchslap that little whore all the way back to Azkaban prison, I won't even use magic. I will be the only one touched by him. I will be the only one who he longs to feel and be with. Not some filthy little girl.

God, I want to touch myself just thinking of all the possible ways we could be together. It just sets me on edge thinking about him speaking that deadly language to me, that Parseltongue. Maybe he could teach me some words, so we could talk back and forth privately. And I would NOT want him to go easy on me. I want Lord Voldemort to mark my body, make me his.

Take me, I'd whisper to him when we were alone, Take me here! In the foridden forest! I would rock his socks... if he wore them. Perhaps I should buy some for him. I think he would like them, when he got used to them. Maybe I'll take him shopping for some nice clothes, instead of those dirty rags he's accustomed to.

He woud have to look nice after we started a family. There must be some sort of dark magic to allow us children. I have been searching, but so far, no luck. If me and my love were to have children, I would want them to be biological similar to both of us. Voldie is not to keen on orphans so adoption is out of the question.

Maybe someday I will work up the courage to tell my Lord and Saviour how I really feel about him. How I would love to be swept up into his big strong arms and for him to whisper sweet nothings of death and desruction in my ear.

But for now I'll settle for being by his side, getting to occasional beatings from his blind furry, and reassuring him that he is my master - my _only_ master. I'll stare longingly from a distance, but appear emotionless up close.

He'll learn to love me one day. I just hope that day comes soon.


End file.
